


Light in the darkness — eyes of yours

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blue Eyes, Eyes, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Light in the darkness — eyes of yours.Lost in your soul, like maze of mirrors,I'm Theseus looking for repose,Unable and don't want to leave you.
Relationships: Courier/Joshua Graham, Female Courier/Joshua Graham, Male Courier/Joshua Graham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Light in the darkness — eyes of yours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Твои глаза - как свет во тьме](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642697) by Night Bat. 
  * A translation of [Твои глаза — как свет во тьме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270300) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



Light in the darkness — eyes of yours.  
Lost in your soul, like maze of mirrors,  
I'm Theseus looking for repose,  
Unable and don't want to leave you.

A gaze that's cold like blue of skies,  
A calm before the storm starts drumming,  
A flight from Hell and back to Mars —  
The heads on spikes won't stop the fire.

In depth of pupils river flows,  
Like Babylon, pristine-unholy.  
You're getting up by drowning foes,  
The surface's getting farther only.

Campfire light's demanding more,  
The flames of Hell are hope for exiled.  
You jump above — the flames will calm,  
You stumble — everything will burn out.

**Author's Note:**

> (last lines refer to the tradition of jumping through fire)
> 
> Oops! I did it again~ 🤡  
> I posted a poem that makes even less sense in English. Just because I want to post something and hear critique.  
> So, please, go ahead. I would love to hear your opinion. Is my usage of tenses and commas okay? Do the phrases make sense to you? Is it easy or hard to read because of the rhythm?


End file.
